Heretofore, as exemplified by the patent to Van Veen No. 2,471,707 door positioning mechanisms have been devised for holding a door open in various positions. But those previously devised were rather complicated and required pistons, valves, and fluid passages to operate. This made their manufacture difficult and expensive.
In this invention, the concealed door positioning device is particularly suited for double doors with arcuate tops. These types of double doors are usually found in expensive homes, suites in hotels, or corporate offices. Although it is a simple matter to design conventional door positioning devices, there is a demand for door positioning devices which can be concealed when used in luxurious homes or suites.